SAO: Tale From the Coffin
by GreySwordsman
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Kazuto Kirigaya but what you didn't know was that during the SAO incident Kazutos long lost brother was in SAO looking for him. After the GGO incident his brother has decided to meet him thanks to a girl story itself is split into two part which are his time in Sword Art Online and his time in the real word finding his bro KiritoXAsuna and OCXSinon Enjoy
1. His Story

**SAO: Tale from the coffin**

 **A retelling of the whole story of Sword Art Online told from the point of a new character known as Mikael the long lost brother of Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) who spent most of his time looking for him until he meets someone special. Also i will be using Avatar name and not their real names. Pairings KiritoXAsuna and OCXSinon.**

Chapter 1-His Story

Everyone knowns about the SAO incident. Where in 2022 on November 6, 10,000 player were trapped in the MMO known as Sword Art Online. They were all trapped there by the game creator Akihiko Kayaba. For two year player worked together to clear all 100 floor of Aincrad, out of all the player only one stood out and discover that the game creator was a player called Heathcliff. On Floor 75 he revealed who Heathcliff was and duel him. He won the duel and saved all those who were trapped in SAO at that time. His name is Kazuto Kirigaya and he is my younger brother. That was his story and this is mine

My name is Mikael Kitagawa. When I was little i lost my parent in a car accident. After that i was adopted by the Kitagawa's while my little brother was adopted by are Aunt Midori Kirigaya. When i was 8 year old i discovered this fact by hacking into the medical record and adoption files of the orphanage we were placed in before are adoption. For years i tried to located him but eventually stop when i became the captain of my schools kendo team and spent most of his time practising as well as studying and playing online games. In 2022, I was one of the people who got a hold of the beta for Sword Art Online unlike any of the other Beta test I was good at the game but i was only the second best beta being behind a player known as Kirito who was my brother but i didn't know that at the time.

On November 6th when I was 16 years old i logged into SAO the minute i got a hold of the game. As I was about to log into SAO I looked at the only photo of my parents. I then layed on my bed and put my nerve gear that I had modified. I logged into SAO by saying 'Link Start'. I appear in the town of beginning in the avatar I had designed when i was in the Beta. I had managed to keep most of my item of gear from the Beta by hacking the Beta and saving the items on my nerve gear which i had modified to fulfil that purpose as well as stop microwaves from frying my brain which i didn't was possible. I reequipped all the items I had in the beta in a flash i was dress up in my familiar long coat known as the coat of Eclipse which was gave me an exp bonus of 40% with every monster I kill as well as protect me all attack ass well as give my 50% more on all stat and level them up 2x faster (the design of this item is similar to Kirito's from Alfiem Online but with alot of white on it) . I soon took off running to a nearby field to get started on raising my level as i did so i forget to watch out.

Bang I crashed into another player (it was kazuto but i didn't know that). "Sorry i should of been watching where i was going" I said to him. I got up and then helped him up "It's okay i know that most people are excited about this game." I then ran off not wanting to bother the player any more than i wanted to. I soon reach the field only to be face with a mob of a least 20 monster. I was able to get through the mob easily. After that I looked my player data and saw I was already at level ten. After I was done check i reached a message from someone know as Hacker. The message said 'Nice job levelling up to level 10 but something bad is about to happen so to help you deal with it.' After I read the message i got a notification which said 'You have received an item and skill from Hacker.'

I then pulled it up my inventory a clicked on the item. It was called 'Blazing Hope' (imaging ryukos scissor blade from Kill la Kill but the edge is red and the rest of the sword is white) it had an attack of 950 with the ability to protect from all unique skills. I equipped the item before taking a look a my skill. Most of my skill were the same as the beta except there was a new skill area which was called 'Unique' in that area was a skill title 'Boss Beater.' I tapped on it to look at it description it said 'this skill allows the user to combat boss by matching it stats of the boss of the floor they are on. It also allow it use to become a second duel wielder when they have passed the boss gleam eyes. It is also able to defeat the unique skill Holy Sword.' I sighed believe that i shouldn't use the skill but i couldn't get rid of it. I sat down for a while before i was forced teleported back to the main square where it was revealed we were trapped in the game by Ahikiho Kayaba.

After that i ran away but not before i saw the player i ran into early was talking with someone. I continued to run. About 3 months in the game i found myself in a forest train my skill improve my sword skills and throwing skill. I was soon surrounded by an orange guild known as Loose Knife. They had threatened to kill me and take away Blazing Hope. All i did was laugh before i used a skill called Eternal Flame which engulfed the whole guild in flames killing them. After that was done i heard clapping, i turned around to see a women wearing a black robe with laughing coffins symbol on it. She then said "My you are quite skilful with that blade. We could use someone like you in are guild." I looked away before responding "And why would i join your guild."

She laughed and said "Well the reason why is simple." Suddenly 5 members of the Knights of Blood Oath appeared and said "Shelia as a member of Laughing Coffin you are under arrest and Mikael you are under arrest for killing a spy of the Knights of The Blood Oath." Shelia then looked at me and smiled. I then told her "Okay i will join your guild" we then charged at the KOB member wiping them out. She then transferred the black robe of Laughing Coffin. She the told me "Welcome to Laughing Coffin, Mikael."

 **Authors Note: Well this is the first chapter of this story. At the beginning I forgot to mention that this story is split in two part as the first is want the character was doing during the Aincrad Arc and the second part is set after the whole of Sword Art Online 2 and we won't see the pairing till that part but there will be hint of Asuna and Kirito relationship in the first part. The first part will be short as i want to get to the second part quickly since that has the most drama. I also apologise if their are spell mistakes as i am writing on a tablet. Enjoy chapter 2 as we are about to see some familiar faces**


	2. 1 year

Chapter 2- Year 1

 **This is the second chapter of this story as one year has passed since Mikael was trapped in SAO and has become well known in Laughing Coffin under the command of Shelia. During this period of time Kirito has just beaten Gleamy Eyes and fought Heathcliff. He also got married to Asuna.**

 **Character Stats: Mikael(Level-87)**

 **One handed sword: Max**

 **Throwing: Max**

 **Scouting: Max**

 **Listening: Max**

 **Two handed: 60%**

 **Cooking: 50%**

 **Fishing: 40%**

 **Unique skills: Boss Beater and Duel wielding**

"Good job to day, Mikael" Shelia told me. "Thanks Commander" I replied "You don't need to formal in this guild. Anyway you have a job to do to day, I need you to gather information on these people. One of them is the leader of Aincrad liberation Army known as Thinker. The other are a shopkeeper known as Agil, the leader of the Fuurinkazan Klein, the black swordsman Kirito and the leader of Knight of the Blood Oath Heathcliff. Once you have knowledge on them then we can plan to avenge are fallen friends. You should also visit a blacksmith as since both Heathcliff and Kirito are said to unique skills you may require another sword." After she was finished talking I teleported away.

I walked through the whole of Floor 50 till I was able to locate it. The King Cobra Bar was a place set up by the red guilds so they could meet up a discuss situation's with out either guilds threaten to kill each other. The reason I was there was for a man known as Serpent who was of the best info brokers among all the red player. He was able to get a hold of any Information someone asks for. As I walked into the place all the noise that could heard went quieted as I entered. Everyone stared at me as I walked to the bar. "What will it be?" the barman asked. "One Rouge Reaper, please" I told him. All the room gasped as I heard people say "He is seriously ordering that." The drink arrived in mere minutes as the black liquid was placed in front of me. I quickly drank it which resulted in me being poisoned. I quickly took out an antidote crystal to cure myself. I then received a message which said 'Meet me outside now.'

I got up from where I was sat and walked out of the bar. I was soon greeted by a person dress in a green clock. She said to me "What is it you desire, and what do you need it for" I replied "Information for revenge." They seem to simile before taking of their hood revealing to be a girl who looked to be 16 years old with ginger hair and blue eyes. She then said "What information do you seek" I replied "I was told that the serpent was a man yet you are definitely female and the information I seek is the location of a blacksmith." She smirk and told me "you are correct in saying the serpent is a man so I am one of his hydras and their is blacksmith smith that is named Lizbeth, take this crystal to find her shop."

(The serpents hydra were like his minion they would be the one you get the information from rather than having direct communication with the serpent. They got nicknamed the hydras due to the Knights of the Blood Oath and the Holy Dragon Alliance killing one of them only for another to take there place) "Thank you miss" I said as she hand me the crystal. "The name is Aiko, Mikael" I walked away only barely hearing that as I then crushed the crystal. I was then teleported to outside a small building with a water wheel. I step inside of the building and saw weapon on display. I then heard a door open and someone say "Welcome to Lizbeth's Blacksmith" I saw where the voice came from as I saw a girl with pink hair standing nearby. We stood their is silence for a few moments before she shouted "Kirito what the hell has happened to you last I heard you were on a honeymoon with Asuna and what did you do to your hair, the last time I checked you didn't white bang does Asuna know you changed your hair."

She shouted most of that while see was right in my face pulling on the white bang that my avatar had. I recognised the name Kirito as one of the people I need to gather information on and saw this as my chance. I then told her "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Mikael. I take it your the blacksmith Lizbeth." She replied "Sorry about that it just you look so familiar to someone I know, Any way how can I help you sir" I then asked her "Can you make me a sword that could trade blows with this sword" I placed Blazing Hope on the counter. She look at it like it was unique which it was as no one else had a sword like it as I made sure of it. "I can make a sword that could match it but it requires a special material like a crystallite" she said. I then looked through my inventory for the crystallite that I received after defeat the hidden floor boss called Metallic Frost. I found the material and got it out before handing over it.

The crystallite was completely black with a red glow. She looked amazed at the fact I had it. She told me "Okay if you would follow me down stairs I will make your new sword." I followed her downstairs as she carried Blazing Hope and the crystallite. She began the process of forging the sword as she did so I asked her "so this person you confused me with what is he like" She look at me and said "Oh Kirito he is a great person. He is best known as the black swordsman though he is annoying" she sighed after saying that so I told "You know this person sound like my little brother."

"He does" she said surprised. I told her " Yep my brother was so annoying when he was little yet he looked exactly like me. He used to cry so much during the night that it got on my nerves but I still love him." "If you don't mind me asking what your brother like now" she asked me. "I wish I knew we were both separated when are parents died in a car accident and we were adopted by different families. The reason I play this game was so I could find him but I have no luck." She was just about finished the sword when said "Well hope you are able to find him." I smiled and said "So do I and hope you are able to get over Kirito."

She was caught off guard when I said that. "I could tell how you feel about him by the way your eyes were flicking when you spoke about him since I have ways of telling someone emotions. Don't worry I won't tell any one about your feelings." She smiled as she added the finishing touch to the sword. As soon as it was done she hand it to me. I clicked on it to take a look at it's item description

 **Light Requiem (One handed long sword)**

 **Attack-940**

 **Level requirement -70**

 **Ability-Deflects all blades as well as deal extra damage to red and orange players**

'Why would it ability affect red and orange players, Does the system know that i might be leave Laughing Coffin and planning to get rid of them. For over a month I had be think about leaving the guild since I had seen the slaughter of some many players that I couldn't sleep without having nightmares.' I thought to myself. "Thanks for the sword so how much will that be." She said "You can have it for free in exchanges for keeping my secret." "Thanks Liz, well I hope I see you again" I told her. She smiled and said "Your welcome Mikael, Same I wish to see you again."

As soon as I left Lizbeth's I saw the next to people who I need to find information on. Agil the shopkeeper and Klein the leader of the Fuurinkazan Guild. I quickly moved close to them to hear their conversation. I was only able to hear a little of their conversation and that was things about Kirito marrying some girl called Asuna and that they were on their honeymoon as well as the one named Klein talk about how good the girl there looked while the big one Agil was most talking about his shop. As soon as I gather the information need to launch an attack on these two I began to leave. Suddenly smack I was hit by something and fell to the ground.

 **Cliffhanger. Sorry about this but i had to change things around since the whole idea of Mikael following Agil Klein from the shadow was going to take up a chapter itself and i know most people want to get to the whole pairings when they are mentioned in fanfiction so I am kinda sped the story along to get to what I am calling Part 2:Aftermath. Also the idea of Mikael change from the dark to light was an idea that had when i was originally creating this character but the event that cause him to start have doubt won't be mentioned till later. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and are looking forward to 3.**


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 3-The Deal**

 **This chapter takes place right after chapter 2 with it turning out that Mikael had been captured by the Aincrad Liberation Army and The Knights of the blood Oath and is now being integrated by them for information on those who are left in Laughing Coffin.**

"Ugh" I said as the man in front of me throwing punch after punch at me **.** "Come on and just tell me where the rest of Laughing Coffin is and we will let you go simple as that" he told me, the man in front of me was called Kibaou who was know to have hatred toward the Betas and would do all that he could to make sure they are gone for good. "It doesn't matter I already know I am dead the minute KOB commanders arrives." Kibaou sigh and tells me "I hate to admit it but your right. Laughing Coffin has too many enemies and unfortunately for you, you are forced to face them in a trial. Just be glad it only KOB and ALA that are trying you. If you don't mind me asking why did you take the nickname the Black Sword. I mean we already have someone called the black swordsman."

"The reason I took the nickname as it was the name of a story I heard when I was a child and the main character was someone I wished to be like." Are conversation was cut short by three members of the Aincrad Liberation Army entering the cell I was being held in. Two of them untie me from my seat before retiring my hands together. The third one said to me "Commander Heathcliff and Thinker will see you now. You will be teleported to the headquarters of KOB to see them and tried for your crimes." The man began to walk out of the cell as the two men holding followed him. We passed by many cell of those who were being held in Castle Black Iron. Two people stuck out among the rest in there cells. Those two were Red eye Zaza and Johnny Black, two members of laughing coffin who were captured when they tried to ambush the assault team. I was soon brought to the main hall of Castle BlackIron where a teleport gate was. All four of us stood on the teleport gate as the man in front of me said "Teleport Floor 55"

I soon found myself in Front of KOB headquarters. All the members of KOB stare as the Aincrad Liberation Army member brought me through the gate of their headquarters. All of them had the look of hatred in there eyes which made sense considering I had killed alot of their comrades. I soon found myself in a large room as I was place in the centre of the room as Heathcliff and Thinker. "So we finally meet Mikael. So are charged with murder of several members of the assault team. How do you plead?" Heathcliff told me. "Does it really matter after all there is too much evidence stacked against me." Thinker spoke up "It does matter since if your plead will decide if we should cut you the deal we have plan for you." "Really want deal would that be?" I asked them. "The deal is if you plead non-guilty then we will ask you to tell us where the rest of laughing Coffin is located and if you tell us then we will clear you of all charges" Thinker told me. I looked at them in surprise as one thought went through my head 'An end to laughing coffin and all i have tod is plead non-guilty and tell them where the rest are located. No that won't end my nightmare I have to bring end to them to end my nightmares.'

"That sounds like a good deal however I have a better one that only affects me and Heathcliff " I told them. Heathcliff smiled as if he liked where this conversation and then Thinker asked "And why would we accept a deal from a member of Laughing Coffin." "My deal is simple you clear me of all charges and I tell you where the rest of Laughing Coffin. The deal also features me become a member of the knights of the blood oath as well as being part of the team that takes down LC and all that in exchange for some critical information" I said. "Really and what information would that be?" Thinker asked. "The information is the real identity of Heathcliff" I said.

Heathcliff sat up as soon as i said that. "Please leave me with Mikael for a moment Thinker" Heathcliff asked Thinker. Thinker walked out the room as Heathcliff stood up. "So who do you think I am Mikael" Heathcliff asked. "I know that you are in fact Akihiko Kayaba the man who created Sword art Online and trapped us in it." I told him. "How were you able to figure it out?" He asked. "It's simple if you think about since Sword Art Online plays out like a story and what a twist it would be if the strongest player in the game turned out to be the final boss as well as it would explain why your health has never dropped below the yellow bar. Besides someone like you would get bored seeing people play in the world he has created and not want to be in the world you worked so hard." I explained to him. "Wow I was not expecting someone to figure my identity so quickly but tell me why you don't reveal my identity and become a hero who exposed the villain" He said. "Simple I am not a hero but I don't want to be a member of Laughing Coffin any more. So do we have a deal or not." I asked him.

He then walked towards me and untied me from the chair and helped me up. "Yes we have a deal you are cleared of all charges and are now a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. I will send you a message of the meeting place for the attack on the remaining members of Laughing Coffin. I will also send someone over with your new uniform to your living quarters in the morning. But first things first your new nickname is the Black Knight." After he was finished talking I received a notification that said " **You have joined the Knights of the Blood Oath and will now be known as the Black Knight**.' I also received a item notification which turned out to be the keys to my new living quarters. "You will be living on the floor and will have an escort that will take you to and from place until you have proven you can be trusted, understood" Heathcliff told me. "Yes commander" I replied, we were soon joined by Thinker. "The deal has been made so gather a few men to meet up for the assault on Laughing Coffin tomorrow." Thinker shake his head in response as I left the room.

 **So Mikael knows Heathcliff is Kabaya. This twist was something I had going on for a while but this won't mean that Mikael will take Kirito place in the battle with Heathcliff at the end of part one but he might team up with Kirito that all depend on you the reader as I want to see what you think of how part one should end. Chapter 4 will becoming out soon so stay tuned.**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4-The Plan**

 **Part one will be coming to the end soon in the next four chapter so if you would please leave a review saying how you want part one to end.**

I walked out of KOB Headquarters to be greeted by a blonde haired girl in KOB uniform. "Hello Mikael, I am Amy, I will be your escort for the time being. Now shall I escort you to your new place of residence for the time being." She told me. "Yeah sure let's go" I replied. We began walking to the teleport gate that I used to get here. We both stood on the teleport gate as she said "Teleport Floor 55" ( **I know that each floor has a different name when the teleport gate is used in the anime but I can't be bothered to research each and every floor** ) We arrived in a town that was located near the sea. The sight itself was breath taking as the sun was beginning to set. 'You never got to see sight like this when you were in Laughing Coffin' I thought to myself. Amy stop for a moment as she noticed I was distracted by the sight. "You like the view Mikael" she asked me. I looked at her with surprise as most of the member of Laughing Coffin never tried to find out want we like and dislike.

"Yeah this sight just reminds me of a view I used to watch back in the real world." I told her "If you don't mind me asking but what were you like in the real world" She asked me. "I was a lot different in the real world than I am in this game. I was the top of my class at the school was attending as was a year away from taking my last exams and had applied to work at a few gaming companies." I told her at first It felt straight as I had never told anyone about my real life before. "So you were in to video games" She asked. "Yeah I was it was mostly due to the fact I was able to forget all about the real world when I played a game but also it was because I might be able to find my brother in the virtual world." We both sat down near the edge of the dock as we kept talking. "So you have a brother in the real world" She said. "Yeah I do but I doubt he know that I am looking for him as we both lost are parent and we adopted by different families. I knew who he was adopted by are aunt but I was unable to located him" I said.

"Wow I am surprised as every story I hear about you in this world is about how monstrous you are yet here I am learning that you are just a person who is looking for their brother. Yet that still has not answered why you joined LC and why you want to get rid of them" She told me. "I joined LC due to way that Beta were being treated by the Aincrad liberation Army as well as I just couldn't take the whole process of fighting and dying on the front lines. The reason I want to get rid of them is because I realise the mistakes I have made and want a chance of redemption. I just wished I figured that out before the incident." I said. "Do you want to talk about this Incident?" She asked me. "Maybe some other time I think we should be getting back to going to the place I will be staying" I told her. I held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed my hand and got up. We reached the place where I will be living for the time being. She unlocked the door and allowed me to go in first. I was taken back by the white room as it looked absolutely amazing.

Amy stood the doorway as I looked around the room. She soon spoke up and said "Well I hope you enjoy this room. Here is your new uniform and I will be back tomorrow to bring you to the meeting to discuss the plan of attack." She turned to walk away before I spoke up "Hey Amy thanks for listening to my story it's been awhile since I had a chance to talk to someone." "Sure thing Mikael any time you want to talk just message me" She said bringing up her menu I soon received a friend request and a trade. I clicked on the yes option to both of them as soon as I did so I was left alone as Amy had disappeared.

I decided to take a look at my KOB uniform so I de-equipped my old uniform and was about to equip the new one when I clicked on it had another option with it called 'fuse'. I click on it and then on my old coat and suddenly both items disappeared only to be replaced by a new item. The item was call 'The coat of dawn' (Yeah I know it a bit cliché but I want to keep the whole idea of how similar Mikael and Kirito are). I took a look at the item description and equipped it. The item looked similar to a KOB uniform but it had a mix of black and white in its design.

 **Item name-The Coat of Dawn**

 **Level requirement-80**

 **Defense-12,550+**

 **Attack-19,696+**

 **Ability-An unbeatable defence and attack. As well as max out all of the skills that are used are maxed out as well as all other skills are given an increase in level when they are used. It gives the user the unique skill of Divine Defence. H**

I recognised the letter at the end and open up my message system. I looked through the list until I saw the letter h and clicked on it. "Hacker are you there." "Yes I am Mikael what is it" "Tell me Hacker did you just give me a new option on my equipment" "Yeah I did Mikael. I have been keeping a track on your progress and saw that you have joined the knight of the blood oath care to explain why." "Yep I joined them as I discover that Akihiko is the head of the guild." "So it was true that Akihiko might have been in the game as no one has been able to find him." "So if he is in the game then if he is beaten in the game he will die." "Yep it would seem that way so is that what you have in mind." "Not exactly I do plan to have Akihiko beaten in this world but it will not be me who will beat him but someone else but I will bring an end to the red guild Laughing Coffin." "Okay Mikael good luck and I hope to get the chance to meet you in the real world.

After that conversation I equipped my pyjamas and got into bed after having dinner. As I slept I was soon meant by the familiar nightmare were I laid on the floor with a dozen swords in my chest as I was surround by several clocked figures saying "Why did you do this to us." It slowly got louder and louder as the nightmare went on. Awoke covered in sweat and whispered to myself "I am sorry The Holy Knights." As morning came I was prepared when Amy knock on my door to escort me to the meeting. As I arrived at the meet I was confronted by Klein. "Hey Kirito want are you doing here I thought you were on your honey moon with Asuna." I looked him and said "I'm sorry but I am not Kirito my name is Mikael." He looked surprised and said "Oh sorry you just look so familiar to someone I know." I smiled and told him "Yeah I get that a lot but it nice to meet you." I held hand out and he shakes it. "Okay everyone shall we begin the meet on the plan to take out Laughing Coffin and thank to Mikael over there" He points at me "We now know where they are and how to get rid of them. Let begin the meeting."

 **Sorry about the length of this chapter but there was just so much to get through in this chapter such as Mikael opening up about his past to someone as well as the return of Hacker. There was also the nightmare Mikael has which be explained in another story known as SAO: The Incident. I hope you look forward to the next chapter where the assault on laughing coffin happens and Mikael confronts Shelia one last time. This next two chapter will happen before the end of the Aincrad Arc and will lead into it.**


	5. The Assault

**Chapter 5: The Assault**

 **This story is coming to an end soon but that is only the end of Mikael Aincrad story and his story in the real world will be done in his second story SAO: Redemption. This chapter takes place only a few moments after the end of chapter 4 with the plan to attack Laughing Coffin has been made and they are now outside where they are located.**

"Okay are you sure this is where they are located" he asked me. "Yep I am pretty sure this was where we located last so unless they moved or they found out I was captured but that was unlikely as what happened to me was kept secret" I told him. "Okay so out all the remain member are there any we should look out for" he asked. "Out of all the people who remain there is only three that we should be careful with when we face them. Those three are Shelia, Theo and Jacob as those three are quite skilful as well as cunning" I said to him. I recall the plan of attack which was discussed a few moments ago. (Flashback) "Okay now the plan is simple we will split up into four groups covering all four entrances" The commanding officer of KOB said to the whole group. "Okay now Mikael can you tell us anything about these people as you were in their guild" Klein asked.

I stopped leaning on the wall and said "Okay I know most of you are not trusting me but those people in there are a lot worse than me since they will not stop until they get rid of every single player in this game so unless we stop them no one will. All of them are killers so they will not stop fighting until you or them are dead." I told them. "so the group that will be covering the main entrance will be made up of KOB officers and the Fuurinkazan Guild. Mikael and Klein you are with me when we enter. The rest of you will cover the other entrances and do not enter until you get the signal. Also use any mean necessary to capture or kill these people." The commander said (End of Flashback). "Hey Mikael before we enter could you tell me a little about yourself" Klein asked. "Sure why not after all this might be the last time we talk" I responded. "Okay why do you look similar to this friend of mine called Kirito" Klein said. "I have no idea why we look so similar yet I have never even met him" I told him. "Well I find that a bit straight since it almost like you are related yet he has never even talked about a brother only his sister. What about you do you have any sibling in the real world?" Klein asked.

"I got a little sister back in the real world but we are not actually siblings as I was adopted by her family when I was little since I lost my parents" I told him. "Oh I'm sorry I wish I knew about that a bit sooner" he said. "Okay are you ready to attack now" The commander interrupted are conversation. "Yes we are ready" Klein and me both responded. "Right so each of us will take down one of the three people that Mikael said were the one we had to worry about. Klein you take down Jacob as he uses a katana and I will take down Theo as he is a shield user. Mikael since you know her the best you will have to take down Shelia. Are there no objection to this idea?" The commander told us. "Nope" both of us responded. "Good let's go" The commander said before giving the signal "Charge" Everyone yelled before storm the entrances. Each and every one fought off member of laughing coffin.

Me, the commander and Klein watched each other's back as we fought off those who attack. "Klein over there that man with blue cloth around his shoulder is Jacob, you know what to do" I told Klein upon see the man through a gap in the members I was fighting at that time. Klein broke away from the circle the three of us was in to fight his target. 'Damn at this rate we will be exhausted before we are even close to beating them since it looks like the plan to recruit so other the orange or red guilds had gone along well as there were more member than last time I was her' I thought. After having that thought I immediately equipped my second sword and made quick work of the member in boss beater and not the actually unique skill duel wielding" I told him. I cut down a few more members of laughing coffin before I saw the shield that I was looking for. A black shield with the symbol of laughing coffin on it drawn in red. "Over there, Commander" I point to the man carrying the shield. "That man is Theo as that is the shield that he always carries. Are you sure you can defeat him?" I told him. "Yep I sure I can beat him" He responded before charging straight at Theo. I was left alone at the place where all three of us stood fight off what seem to be the last few members of laughing coffin. That was when I saw her. It was the robe that Shelia wears every time we went out on a mission. She walked toward a set of doors as I saw her. I charged through all the member that stood in the way between me and the doors.

I enter the doors and found myself in a room much larger than the room I was in previously. "Hello Mikael." Shelia voice was heard across the entire room. "Shelia it doesn't have to be this way all you have to do is turn yourself in and I won't kill you" I shouted so that she would hear me. "HAHAHA you kill me. Yeah like you can kill me after all are you forgetting that it was I who taught you most of the skills you used to survive" Shelia said as she came out of the shadow and removed her hood. "I can't believe you would become a member of the knight of the blood after want they did to the rest of our guild. I thought you were a great killer but now you are nothing more than a puppet on strings." Shelia told me "That just it Shelia I am not a killer and I will not allow any more people to die because of this guild" I told her. "Well then I guess there is no more point in talking" Shelia said as she drew her sword. "I guess not" I responded as I got ready to attack. "Very well farewell, Mikael" She told me as we both charged at each other for what would be are last duel against one another.

 **Well that the end of this chapter. I am surprised at how well this story is going since when it first started in thought I wouldn't get this far in the story and I have a whole lot more to look forward as this story is coming to an end and I have three more story with Mikael in them before that might be the end of his story but who knows maybe he will come back again in another story. I also have a few other fan fiction coming with different animes being done in the future. Well It looks like Shelia and Mikael are about to bring an end to their relationship. Also I know this chapter is not action packed as the whole story won't be as there are only three fight that are important in this story and they will be coming in the next three chapters.**


	6. Duel

**Chapter 6-Duel**

 **2 chapters left to go after this till we reach the end of this story. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to its sequel which will be post one week after this story is finished. Enjoy the chapter.**

Clash, are swords collided with one another as we charged at one another. "Sword Skill Wind Slash" Shelia said activating the sword skill. That attack threw me back a few feet. "Sword Skill Lighting Strike" I said activating my own skill as I charge right at her as my sword glowed white. The attack hit her arm by sliding pass her sword. I saw her health bar drop a little "it's seems you have been practising that skill since I don't recall that attack being that strong last time you used it against me" Shelia said. (Flashback) I fell on my back as I was thrown to the ground. "Nice try Mikael" Shelia told me before offering her hand. I took it and got up from the ground. "I thought that attack would work this time round" I told her. "I don't get it Mikael you have all these other sword skills yet you keep on using Lighting Strike **,** it just makes no sense" Shelia said. "I know but Lighting Strike is the only attack I have that I haven't hit a single opponent with it so I thought if I kept training with it I would eventually be able to hit my opponent all the time with it" I told her. (End of Flashback)

"Sword Skill Zeon Edge" She said which caused her sword Dark Calibur to turn completely black as she came straight at me. The sword was close to slashing across my chest if I hadn't dodged out of the way the minute it made contact with my shoulder which result in me only taken a quarter of the damage I would have taken from that attack. I looked a health bar seeing that my health at the moment was 79980/85000. I quickly got out one of the health crystal I kept in my storages and used it to restore my health. "Are you not going to restore the health you have lost" I asked her. Shelia laughed and told me "I don't need to heal myself as this battle will soon be over. But there is one question I have to ask and that is why haven't you activated your unique skill?" I told her "You want me to use it then very well I will come at you with full force." I pulled up my skill and clicked on unique skill, pressing on Boss Beater. "Activate Boss Beater" I said as my eye changed to white. I got into my battle stance as I go ready to finish this fight.

(Flashback) "Nice work everyone. That the second boss we have beaten since we became a group" Shelia told everyone before coming towards me. "Mikael can I talk to you for a moment we need to discuss something" Shelia said to me. I got up from the floor and walked over towards where Shelia was standing. "Mikael I know that you want to keep that unique skill of yours a secret but don't you think It would have made a battle like that a whole lot easier" She told me. "I know but the problem is I haven't fully figured out how to use that skill probably. The last time I used that skill we lost 5 people because I wasn't able to beat the boss quickly." I responded to her "Yeah that was a hard fight but at least we were able to defeat that boss in the end. Well Mikael I think you should at least consider train abit with that skill so the next time you use it you might have a better control over it." She said to me. After that conversation I train in secret using that skill until I eventually received a message from hacker which said 'Well done Mikael all the training you have done has now paid off as you now have full control over that ability.' (End of Flashback)

Boom was the sound that could be made as my sword made contact with her sword which defended her from taking the full force of the blow that would have taking away one whole bar of health from the floor bosses. She quickly picked herself up as it seems she only had half of her health left. 'You need to end this battle now' I told myself. She charged at me with her sword raised and a look of anger in her eyes. I blocked her sword with Blazing Hope. Her look of anger changed to one of surprise as I had never been able to block that attack before. "Flame Burst Stream" I said which caused both of my swords to turn bright red. I threw her back before launch my 25-hit combo attack which ended with me stabbing her with Blazing Hope. The last of her HP slowly dropped as Blazing Hope was in her chest. Her head fell on to my shoulder as she began saying "So your win but at what cost since you have wiped out a guild that accepted you for who you are and you know that the knight of the blood oath will never accept you. But I guess want I have to say to you is farewell Mikael since you were the only person who cared about me." As soon as she said that she burst into crystals in my arms. I soon fell to me knees in tears at the loss of the only person in this world I could call friend. I got up from the floor after a few moments to return to the rest of the group. "So is she dead" The commander asked me. "Yep she is, I killed her with my own blade" I told him. "Okay well I guess we have done here everyone go back. Mikael you take few days off since you look like you need them I'll report what happened here to Commander Heathcliff" He said.

I began to walk out of there only to be stopped by Klein who asked me "Hey Mikael my guild was considering going out to celebrate the end of Laughing Coffin so I was wondering if you would like to join us since there are some people I would like to introduce you too." "Yeah sure I would not mind I drink since it seems I might need one" I told him. "Okay we will pick you up later" Klein said. A few hours later I was waiting in my living residents until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Klein at the door "Hey Mikael are you ready to go out" He asked me. "Yep" I responded before walking out. We kept walking until we reach the teleport gate and teleported to a different floor. We continued walking until we reach a local shop. "Hey Agil are you in?" Klein asked as we entered the shop. I looked around the shop until I heard a voice say "Yep I am upstairs with Lizbeth did you bring this person we should meet." "Yep I sure did and we are coming upstairs now" Klein told the person.

We walked upstairs to a room. In the room there was the blacksmith I met a while ago called Lizbeth and a big tanned skinned man who I knew was Agil. Lizbeth looked at me in surprise before saying "hey you, how have you been?" "Yeah I have been good joined the knight of the blood oath, thanks for the sword again" I told her. She smiled at my thank you. Klein looked between the both of us before saying "Have you two met each other before." Lizbeth said "Yeah we have a while ago he came into my store for a new sword at first I confused him for Kirito when I first saw him." "It not hard to see why he looks almost exactly like him if it wasn't for that white bang I would of call him Kirito" Agil spoke up. Both me and Klein sat down as Agil brought out a bottle of whiskey and began pouring it out between the three of us as Lizbeth was underage to be drinking. We spent quite a while celebrating at first I was uncomfortable but soon I was comfortable up to a point where I felt I call them friend. We were all unaware of what would occur in a couple of days.

 **Wow what a long chapter I thought I wasn't going to get this finished but here it is. Only a few chapters till we reach the end of this story and I am looking forward to it.**


	7. The Day it all Ends

**Chapter 7-The Day it all ends**

 **We are soon reach the end of this story and the final duel between Kirito and Mikael vs Heathcliff/Akihiko Kayaba. Now let continue the story to that point.**

I was asleep in my room until I was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up from my bed and quickly put a shirt on before opening the door to see Amy. "Oh hello Amy what are you doing here. After all you have stopped being my escort after the attack on Laughing Coffin" I asked her. "I know it just that Commander Heathcliff has requested a meeting with you as he said there is a matter he needs discuss with you" She told me. "Okay well tell The commander that I will be there as soon as I have got ready" I told her. "Fine I will wait here until you are ready" she said to me. I closed the door after she said that and immediately took a shower before making myself something to eat and then putting on my KOB uniform. After doing that I left my apartment and saw Amy standing there. As we walked to the teleport gate we talked about what we had experienced over the past few days. Amy had been put on the front lines to go through the labyrinths and take a look at the boss before the rest of the people on the front lines would meetup to discuss how to beat it after I was deemed trustworthy enough not to have bodyguard.

We soon arrived at the headquarter of KOB as I began making my way to the main meeting room. Upon reaching the doors to that room Amy asked me "Hey Mikael do you think that we will be free of this game soon." "I don't know but we most likely be free by the end of the year at most we how close we are to floor 100. Man it's hard to believe that it's been two years already" I told her. "yeah we probably be free of this game soon. I can't wait to get back to the real world. Hey Mikael how old are since I never had the chance to ask you before" She responded. "I'm 19-year-old now. What about you" I asked her. "I'm 16-years-old now" she told me. She walked away as I entered the meeting room

A few moments later, "the whole scouting team was wiped out" I said in shock. "the scout team had been exploring this floor labyrinth and had discovered the boss room. They had entered it to take a look at the boss only for the doors to close behind them. A group arrived at the room a few moments later onl to discover the room was completely empty." The commander told me. "Okay but why did you call me all the way here then" I asked him. "I am gathering all the player who are left on the front line to launch an attack on this boss since you know full well why I can tell this boss will be dangers" he told me. "Yep you created it. But that still doesn't answer my question of why you called for me directly" I asked him. "For this boss I believe that I will need the help of those who have unique skills and there are only two people who have them excluding myself. I don't know how you got that unique skill but I do know you were given it for a reason so I am asking you not as Akihiko Kayaba but as the player Heathcliff to help me beat this boss." He said to me. "Fine I will help you but I am doing this for the player who have lost their lives in this game and those who are too scared to fight not for you" I told him. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he responded with a smile.

Later in the town square, 'Come on Mikael it's just a boss fight nothing else you fought several bosses before this' I thought to myself. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that this was something else. "Hey Mikael, it's good to see you again" Klein said as he and Agil approached me. "yeah it good to see you two as well. I should have known that when the commander said every player you two would come" I told them. "Yeah we were surprised as well. Hell I had to close up my shop to come out here today" Agil said. "So Mikael how have you been since we last saw you" Klein asked. "I have been fine mostly enjoying the time off that the commander gave me after the battle with Laughing Coffin" I told them. Klein was about to responded only to be interrupted by the sound of a teleport. Both of them insist turn around. "Who would have guessed we would be seeing those two love birds would come to this fight" Klein said while looking at the teleport gate. I walked right next to them to see who had just teleported here. I saw two people stand at the teleport gate. The first person was a male dressed in all black with two swords equipped on his back. At first I did recognise him but after a while I did as he looked almost exactly like me which meant he must have been Kirito the black swordsman. The person next to him was female with brown hair. She was dressed in the knight of the blood oath uniform. I was able to recognise her as Vice-commander Asuna as she matches her description that I was given by another member of KOB. Klein and Agil began to walk towards them before they stopped and turned towards me. "Hey come on Mikael we have two friend we want to introduce you to." Klein told me. Began walking behind them. It wasn't long before we reach Kirito and Asuna. Agil and Klein talked to them for a while before I stood right next to them. After that Kirito and Asuna both stared at me for a while until Klein said "Ah Kirito Asuna this is Mikael he has been hanging out with us while you two have been on your honeymoon."

The two continued to stare with surprise in their eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." I said to them. "You two must be surprised by how similar he looks to Kirito" Agil said. "Yeah who wouldn't be surprised to meet someone who looks just like them" Kirito said. "Oh you're a member of the knight of the blood oath Mikael" Asuna asked me. "Uh yeah I have recently joined them vice commander" I responded. "Oh please just call me Asuna" Asuna responded. "hey Kirito you wouldn't believe it but Mikael here can duel wield as well" Klein said. At that moment I wanted to punch him right in the gut but stopped myself. "You can duel wield as well Mikael" Kirito asked. "Yeah but not as good as you can. After all you were almost able to defeat the commander." I said to him. "I am sure that this boss fight will go a lot easy with two duel wielders with us" Asuna said. "I'm sure it will" I told her.

 **Immediately at the end of the duel between Kirito and Heathcliff**

'He figure it out. Kirito figured out that Heathcliff is Akihiko' I told myself. "This is the end Kirito" Akihiko said. 'No I can't let him die if he dies here then everyone will still be stuck here' I told myself. I was fortunate that the paralysis did not affect me when Akihiko activated it. I immediately dash right at him as it felt that time itself had slowed down in that moment. Saw that Asuna had broken free of the paralysis and was going to take the blow for Kirito. 'No no one has to die today no anymore. I have to make it. I won't allow this world to continued not to day. Today is the day this world come to an end' I told myself. Akihiko looked surprised as I appeared in front of Kirito and Asuna and drew my swords.

 **Cliff-hanger what will happen next. Will Mikael be able to save Kirito and Asuna or will he fall to the blade of Akihiko and If he does save them will Kirito and Mikael be able to beat Akihiko and bring an end to the world of Sword Art Online. All these question will be answered in the final chapter called The end is only the beginning.**


	8. The End is the Beginning

**Chapter 8- The End is the Beginning**

 **Happy Halloween everyone. I know that it may or may not be Halloween when I upload this chapter but I am writing this when it is Halloween so I thought might as well say it. Any way here we are at the end of this story but don't worry the sequel of this will begin the process of being written one week from when this is upload as well as I might upload another fanfiction in the meantime. Thanks to all of you who have support this story through reading it as well as leaving reviews on it.**

BANG the sound echoed through the whole room as mine and Akihiko's blade clash. I was able to stop the blade from hitting Kirito or Asuna but I was able to slow it down enough to stop it from hitting my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I pushed the blade up and threw Akihiko a couple of feet away from me. "My this is quite surprising I wasn't expecting the paralysis to not affect you but seems it did" Akihiko said. I pulled a heath crystal out of my inventory to heal myself while Kirito and Akihiko did the same. I turned behind me and said "are you two okay." "Yeah we are both fine thanks to you" Kirito told me. "That's good to hear, so do you want to continue this duel or shall I take over for you." I asked Kirito. "Let both take him down that way it will be easier since we both can duel wield" He told me. "Mikael" Asuna said. I was surprised as I had completely forgotten that Asuna was free of the paralysis. "What is it Asuna" I asked her. "Whatever happens make sure that Kirito make it out alive, promise me that you will protect him during the duel" She told me. "I promise that I will protect him." I told her.

Both me and Kirito got into are battle stance as we prepared to duel Akihiko for the fate of those whose we still trapped. "Well then shall we begin this duel then Kirito, Mikael" Akihiko asked us. "In a minute I want your word that if we defeat you than all those who are trapped in this game are free" I told him. "You have my word Mikael" Akihiko told me. "Right then let's begin" Kiito said. I drew Light Requiem and activated Boss Beater. Kirito turned toward me before asking "What happened to your eyes Mikael." "Don't worry it just my unique skill. Are you ready?" I told him. "The let of us begin this clash of Unique skills, Divine Blade Vs Duel Wielding and Boss Beater." Akihiko said. Both me and Kirito charged right at him, my blades clashed with his shield while Kirito's clashed with his sword. Knocked us back like we were nothing before slashing at me. He was only able to deal abit of damage due to me stepping back quickly

. Both me and Kirito used a sword skill against Akihiko, Kirito's was blocked by the sword while mine was able to slide pass his shield and do some damages. Both me and Kirito jumped back, "Hey Mikael got any strategy on how to defeat him" Kirito whispered to me. "If we can get rid of his shield then a combo attack by the both of us should finish him. Fortunately, I can destroy that shield if you are able to disarm him for a while" I whispered to him. He charges at him in order to disarm him while I open my skill menu and found the skill. Clang I heard as Kirito was able to throw Akihiko's sword away from him. "Shield Breaker" I said as I made a charge at Akihiko. 'this better work' I thought to myself. Just I predict Akihiko had no choice but to block with his shield. My attack pieced his shield as spark began flying off my sword. Both of us stood are ground as the attack progressed. Suddenly Akihiko began moving back until SMASH his shield shattered into crystals. The attack had managed to piece his arm which caused him to a quarter of his health which put him at a loss of one third his health while me and Kirito lost a quarter of are health.

He immediately threw me back to get his sword. His back was to Kirito while he was facing me. "This is it Akihiko, this is the end of Sword Art Online." I told him. Kirito nodded to say that he was ready to use a combo attack. We both charged at him while shouting are combo attacks "Flame Burst Stream, Star Burst Stream." The attack end with both are swords piecing Akihiko while his sword pieced my shoulder. "So you two were the heroes of Sword Art Online, well done Mikael and Kirito" Was his final words as he soon exploded into several crystals. "We did Mikael. We beat Sword Art Online" Kirito told me. We both smiled as the room erupted into cheer as people started saying "We're free" and "Congratulations Kirito and Mikael." Asuna soon tackled Kirito with a hug as she started crying. "Kirito I was so worried about you I thought that you might die. Thanks you Mikael" Asuna said. "Don't mention it Asuna" I told her. Celebrations were cut short as Me, Kirito and Asuna were teleport somewhere else. "Where are we" Asuna asked as we found ourselves in an unknown location which seemed to have cloud all around us. I got up first and that is when I saw it. The outside of Aincrad "You two might want to see this" I told Kirito and Asuna as they were still on the floor. They both got up and saw it as well. "Is that?" Kirito asked. "yep that is the outside of Aincrad" Another voice spoke. All three of us turned to the direction the voice had come from to see him stand there.

"Kayaba" I said as I saw him. "It is good to see you three again. Kirito, Asuna and Mikael" he said to us. "why are you hear I thought you were dead" Kirito asked. "I am well soon to be as you did kill me in the game but I have put in a delayed signal so I can have I few moments to talked to you three before you are logged out" he told us. "Why do you want to talk to us" Asuna said. "I don't know but I just felt that it was necessary that I tell you why I created Sword Art Online" He said. "Okay then tell us why" I told him. "The reason why I created Sword Art Online is simple as when I was a child I had this dream of a castle floating in the sky in that dream I would take off to reach that castle. With the invention of Virtual Reality, I saw that it was possible for me to make that dream a reality. Why I trapped so many people in it is something even I haven't figured out why to" He told us.

"Do you regret it?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "After seeing want I have done to so many people I do regret the discussion to trap people in here. What about you do you regret killing all those you killed?" he told me. Both Kirito and Asuna were shocked but I told him "Yes I do regret killing all those people as I now see that human lives is not something we have the right to take away even if it to survive." "I see well then farewell Kirito, Asuna and Mikael" He told us before fading away. All three of us sat as we waited to be logged off the system. Kirito and Asuna were talking about each other real name and meeting each other in the real world. "Hey Mikael what is you real name if you don't mind me asking" Kirito asked. "I don't mind. My real name is Mikael Kitagawa I am 19-year-old now" I told him. "My name is Kazuto Kirigaya" he told me. I looked at him and said "Kirigaya" before smiling. "What is it Mikael" he asked me. "nothing it just that I remembered that I was looking for someone with the name Kazuto Kirigaya before I was trapped in this game" I told him. "Well I hope you find them" he told me. "Me too" I said. "Hey Mikael do you want to meet in the real world some day since I would like to get the chance to become your friend in the real world" He asked me. "Sure thing we will meet in the real world someday for sure" I told him. Suddenly we were engulfed in a bright light.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a hospital room, I instantly removed my nerve gear. My chest felt heavy for some reason. I looked down to see my adopted sister Lisa resting on my chest. I tried to move without disturbing her only to end up failing. "Oni-Chan you are awake" She said as she woke up. "Yeah I am" I told her. She instantly hugged me and said "Thank god you are awake now I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" She said. I got up as soon as she let go of me and saw my face in the mirror nearby. I saw that over the past two years my hair had grown longer as well as I had beard and moustache on my face. I had also grown as I was 6'2 feet tall and now looked to be 6'6 feet tall. "Well I am going to tell mother and father the good news you should stay in bed or wash yourself up while I am gone" Lisa told me. I nodded in agreement before she left the room. Looked at the rest of my body and saw that not much was different expect from the amount of hair all over my body but other than that I was fine. I hadn't gain any weight nor was I really skinny. I was still as muscular I was when I entered SAO. After spending two years in the avatar I used in the beta it felt straight that this was what I really looked like. I soon remembered what Kirito had said to me before we were logged out about how he hoped I find my brother. 'Yep I will find my brother now and nothing is going to stop me' I thought to myself.

 **THE END**

 **This is official the end of SAO: Tales from the Coffin but Mikael story will continue in its sequel SAO: Redemption. I hope you have enjoyed his story so far and looking forward to the next one.**


End file.
